


At The Resting Point

by Laliseuse



Category: Honey and Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliseuse/pseuds/Laliseuse
Summary: A J-Drama crossover with Honey & Clover (TV)/Jitensha.





	At The Resting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic of Honey & Clover (TV version) Toma meeting Maru (Jitensha- one of K8's drama from forever ago.) Trying to post more of my things online. Unbeta'd so I apolgize for the mistakes.

At the Resting Point  
Jdrama crossover  
Honey & Clover/Jitensha

“Hey Buddy! Are you alright?”

Takemoto was so physically exhausted, he lifted his head toward the man that was approaching him a mere half inch before dropping it back against the cold ground. Takemoto had tried to lay on top of the picnic table to enjoy some rest but his limbs had decided otherwise and fell at the foot of the picnic table. He didn’t even know how long he had laid there. He just hoped that the whoever had come wouldn’t call the police or take him to an hospital; his appearance was probably quite worrisome but he had still so much miles to go on. 

“I’m fine, just resting.” Takemoto decided it was best to just answer the person to avoid any problems. He didn’t hear anything else for a few minutes and his eyes were closed before his brain decided it was a wise decision. He was just drifting toward blissful comatose sleep when he felt drops of water in his mouth. He swallowed greedily and coughed a little when the fresh water was gone. 

He opened his eyes back again to see a man crouched next to him, watching him intently. There was a white plastic bottle in his hands and a professional bike headgear on his head. The stranger was close to Takemoto’s age, maybe a year or two older. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Takemoto croaked, there was such kindness in the stranger’s eyes, that Takemoto felt the need to pretend to not worry him further. 

“I know all about pushing yourself until exhaustion however I don’t think you’re fine.” The stranger said, his voice was low and comforting, Takemoto watched him undo the strap under his chin and chin length dark hair glued funnily to his face. 

“I’m Souta, by the way.”

“Takemoto. Thank you for the water.” Takemoto tried to sit up but he was lacking the energy severely. Souta seemed to understand immediately what Takemoto was trying to do and grabbed him to position him against the picnic table. 

“Can you drink by yourself?” Souta asked with worry in his brown eyes, Takemoto wanted to scoff that of course he was able to hold a bottle but as soon as he extended his arm he realised what the other meant. His limbs felt heavy like lead and what movements seemed like an exaggeration was in fact a fraction of what he intended to do. He managed to grasp the bottle and rested his wrist on his thigh to gather strength to raise it to his lips. How did he get so tired?

Just as he was rising the bottle, he felt incessant hands on his legs; Takemoto jerked in alarm squirting water on both of them. Souta stopped briefly in confusion before laughing.

“If you don’t massage your legs after that much efforts you will want to die when the cramps set in.” Souta explained before continuing the massage.

“Are you a professional cyclist?” Takemoto asked, the other looked like it with the branded thermal shirt and shorts. 

Souta’s whole demeanour changed as if some of the joyfulness he carried had flew away. He took a moment before gathering the inner force to smile.

“Unfortunately no, I’ve hurt my knee too badly to go pro. But I love cycling, I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

Takemoto watched the other man continued to massage his exhausted legs, he felt overwhelmed by the passion Souta possessed. He felt so envious, his mouth was filled with bitterness before he could stop himself.

“You’re lucky.” 

Souta stopped and raised his head to stare at Takemoto straight in the eyes. 

“I don’t know what I want in life. I’m not particularly good at anything. I guess I just realised that I have no purpose in my life.” Takemoto blurted out, he felt like he had burst and instead of the tears he had swallowed since leaving the truth came out.

Souta nodded once when Takemoto finished and slid to sit on his left against the picnic table. 

“When I learned about my knee, I felt like that too. I felt I had nothing left. My dreams were gone, my girlfriend left.” 

Souta kept quiet after that and Takemoto turned to look at him, the other man’s face was full of nostalgia.

“How did you get over it?” Takemoto asked when he couldn’t bear the silence anymore, not when a solution to his problems wasn’t that far to reach now. 

“I went out and rode all day. Just when I thought I couldn’t do it anymore, I tried again. My goal was to reach the sea. And when I got there, I realised it was just a big… sea.” Souta looked a bit embarrassed at his words as if he realised he wasn’t the least comforting.

“I’m not very much of a storyteller. Sorry.” Souta said sheepishly. 

“It’s fine, I’m not looking for a fairytale.” Takemoto said urging the other to speak. 

“The fact was that I loved the feeling of cycling and even if I couldn’t go pro, it didn’t take away my love for the sport. I used to cycle in the goal of being better than my best friend. When he quitted; I felt a bit mad at him. I always wanted to win against him. He was kind of my hero, you know and my rival. So, that was one of my first long time dream that was taken away from me. I wanted to be a pro and marry my childhood love. But I had to let her go. She received an offer to study in Paris, she’s a really amazing clarinettist. It was for the best. Now, I found a salary job and I cycle every chance I get.” Souta offered him a wide smile, as if concluding that there was hope at the end of every story. 

Takemoto was quiet for a few moments, so much of what Souta had said and left unsaid reflected what he was living through. But he would ask the moment question he had.

“What should I do?” 

Souta covered his mouth with his hand, deep in thought. Takemoto fiddled with the bottle of water, anxious to hear the answer. 

“Personally, I didn’t make that realisation until I found myself looking at the sea. And even then, I had to think it over and over days after that. So, I think you need to find the answer by yourself. Finish the journey you started.”

“I was afraid you might say that.” Admitted Takemoto before drinking a large gulp of water.

“You expected it, I guessed. My best friend tried to talk some sense into me. But everyone needs to find their own happiness by themselves.” Souta concluded before digging in his side pouch for something. 

“I guess.” Takemoto replied, feeling like he was back on square one. He looked at the road, there was still a few hours of daylight and he wondered how much distance he would travel today.

“You should find a better gear if you want to continue. But here’s a few protein bars, they’re good if you’re hungry later on.” Souta handed him a few silver wrapped bars of precious food.

The two men rose to their feet, shaking the limbs to wake them up from inertia. Takemoto nodded his thanks for the bars. His stomach was growling in hunger but he would wait to eat them. 

“Well, I have to go. I need to get back. It was nice to meet you.” Souta said, a bit awkwardly as he stretched before grabbing his bike handles. Takemoto imitated him, feeling more energetic after drinking water, he handed the bottle back but Souta didn’t take it.

“I have others at home and I’m not far enough to need some. You can refill it here, there is a water fountain just behind you.” Souta offered pointing to a small iron contraption at the other side of the resting site.

“Thank you.” Takemoto bowed slightly to Souta.

“Hope you find your answer soon. Take care of yourself.” Souta said, bowing back briefly with a large smile on his face. He sat on his bike and turned to wave when he reached the road a few meters away. 

Takemoto waved back before sitting on top of the picnic table. He watched the other man ride down hill, taking more and more speed until Takemoto couldn’t see him through the trees.

He took his time to finish the bottle of water; his eyes riveted on the hill. There was still a good way to climb but he would make it for today.


End file.
